


Sharp Need

by DiDaydreamer



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Anger, Blushing, Frustration, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistakes, Sexual Confusion, Shame, Threats, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiDaydreamer/pseuds/DiDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook is angry when Peter Pan and the lost boys once again escape their attempts at capture. And taking out some frustration by threatening Smee seems like as good an idea as any other. While Hooks looming presence and sharp hook makes Smee's growing problem become more urgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Need

“You'll never defeat me Captain Codfish!” Pan exclaimed in tones of mocking, childish delight. His laugh a grating thing to hear, and a humiliating counterpart to the groaning of his men, where they lay covered in the nets of their own trap.

 

The infernal lost boys flew away, their pearling laughter rising to the sky fuelling Hooks fuming fury. He gritted his teeth and slashed with his hook, stripping pieces of brittle bark off the tree he was leaning against. Swallowing down a plethora of swears and insults, Hook righted himself and turned his ire towards his crew. “Get this mess sorted out” He rumbled low and dangerously, taking some kind of pleasure from their frightened responses.

 

Hook turned to walk back to the beach, feeling the need to cool down without the eyes of his men upon him.

 

Once again they had lost to those wretched boys, those damned children. I was beyond humiliating that they, a crew of grown pirates, should regularly be subjected to such mockery. Never a moments peace, and too often treated like unwilling participants in a game of Pan and the lost boys creation. Hook was not quite sure how much sail and rigging had been needlessly ripped and cut by those miscreants.

 

Hook's silent fuming was brought to a halt as he nearly tripped over the bumbling bo'sun, too busy with unfastening the ropes out of the branches to get out of his captains path. Smee righted himself on shaking legs and pushed his spectacles into place. “Beggin your pardon Captain Hook sir” He stuttered out, shivering at the cold look in Hook's eyes and his looming presence against his own much smaller stature.

 

Feeling a flash of something hot and nasty burn in his mind Hook backed the short bo'sun up against the trunk of the tree. “Begging your pardon about what Smee?” Hook all but purred. Leaning with the broad palm of his good hand against the tree trunk, while hooking the cold metal attached to his right arm into the waistband of the bo'suns trousers, grazing his skin with the sharp tip of it. Smee flinched both at his captains words, and the cold sting against his abdomen, making him suck in his breath and tremble once more. “Begging your pardon about standing in my way?” Hook muttered dangerously, dragging the smooth side of his hook over the bo'suns belly, taking in the way it made him let out a small groan of discomfort. “Or perhaps” Hook said with a humourless laugh “Begging your pardon about not being able to carry out my plan?”

 

Smee trembled between Hooks sharp metal limb and the bark digging into his back, feeling his abdomen tighten in an alarming fashion. “A-about both Captain?” Smee forced out between numb lips, his tight discomfort growing ever stronger.

 

Hook growled, damn the man. How he put up with such incompetence was simply beyond him. “Indeed” Hook breathed out, wearing a mask of calm, taking in the hot flush creeping across the bridge of his bo'suns face. “A-aye captein Hook sir” Smee all but whispered, hard beating in his chest and a faint buzzing in his ears as he began to feel damp spots drip from the front of his trousers. He bit softly into his bottom lip. If, if only he could hold himself under control for a little while longer. If only his need was not so sharp and pressing.

 

The tip of the hook bit into his abdomen again and Smee let out a small whimper, and several spurts of warm liquid darkened the front of his trousers. 

 

Hook shifted his focus from the bo'suns face and cast a look downwards, a small surprised gasp escaping the pirate captain. The floodgates had opened between the bo'suns shaking legs. Smee squirmed, the sensation of his sudden forceful pissing bringing with it an undeniable pleasure, pressing his prick against the rapidly soaking material of his trousers. He appeared to be even fuller then he had thought he was.

 

Hook looked at how Smee hung his head in shame, his form mostly limp between Hook and the tree, his bangs falling across his blushing face. One hand on Hooks metal limb, and the other picking at the bark behind him, his breath coming in small gasps. Hook could clearly see the framed outline of the bo'suns manhood, surprisingly thick and pressed against his trousers, where a rather forceful stream of pale liquid continued to pour without any sign of diminishing from his prick, hard enough to create a small waterfall. The sound of his release a soft hiss, and the stream bursting from him hitting the grass and leaves under him in a hard rhythm. The light falling down between the branches catching in the pale gold of his bo'suns abundant release. Hook swallowed and his heart stuttered in his chest. 

 

Smee stopped picking at the bark, and dragged his hand across his face instead. Hook was not sure, but it looked like he was wiping away tears. The final four spurts of liquid glistened like small bubbling fountains at the front of Smee's soaked trousers, and Hook felt his mouth go dry and his trousers grow somewhat tight.

 

Hook growled and pulled away from their position. Feeling light-headed and out of touch with himself. Smee continued to lean against the tree, the warm blush not leaving his face, and his eyes firmly away from his captain. His hand absentmindedly stroking against his lightened abdomen, an embarrassing form of pleasure still blooming from the area

 

“Sort yourself out before we head back to The Jolly Roger” Hook grunted. His cape billowing as he turned to continue his walk to the beach. The front of his trousers continuing to grow uncomfortably tight, and his pulse beating in his temples.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those ideas that would not leave me alone, because this version of Smee is rather cute and would look nice all blushing, squirming and rapidly soaking his trousers. Also, Hook totally spent the rest of the day nursing a semi.


End file.
